Jean-Maritler
by jananass
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Jean-Marie le Pen et Hitler s'aimaient? C'est ce que l'auteur de cette fanfic a voulu découvrir et vous partage sa vision des choses. Attention, C'est un lemon!


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 20pt;"Jean-Marie le Pen/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 20pt;"X/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 20pt;"Hitler/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="center"emstrongspan style="font-size: 12pt;"feat Docteur Who/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"Attention: L'histoire qui va suivre est complètement FICTIONNELLE, par conséquent ne venez pas dire que c'est faux parce que patati patata. Elle est néanmoins basée sur des faits réels./span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"emspan style="font-size: 12pt;"/!\ ATTENTION AUX PERSONNES SENSIBLES, CETTE FICTION EST UN LEMON, IL Y AURA DONC DES SCENES CHOQUANTES /!\/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le petit Jean-Marie est né le 20 juin 1928 en Bretagne. Il passa son enfance avec ses parents./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le petit Jean-Marie avait 4 ans lorsque Hitler obtenait les pleins pouvoirs. Mais le futur chef du Front National n'en savait encore rien./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"En 1939, au début de la guerre, Jeanjean, ainsi était-il surnommé, était battu par ses petits camarades, notamment par Conrad, qui faisait une tête de plus que lui et qui était de confession juive, mais ce n'est qu'un point de détail./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"En 1942, alors âgé de 14 ans, Jeanjean perdit son père, ce qui fut une épreuve très traumatisante pour lui. Sans repères, il était perdu dans cette vie injuste./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Un jour d'école, Conrad et ses amis étaient tombés sur lui, pleurant dans le parc du coin. Conrad le prit fermement entre ses poings:/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Alors petit gros, tu pleures parce que ta pauvre tâche de père s'est faite explosée? Bien fait pour lui! Il avait pas qu'à rester pêcher là-bas./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Insulte pas mon père! sanglota Jeanjean./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Ferme-là! cria Conrad avant de lui mettre un coup de poing au visage./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Eh vous là, arrêtez! intervint une voix. Elle semblait venir du dessus./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Conrad leva les yeux au ciel et vit un livre qui fondait à toute vitesse sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de dégager, l'objet s'écrasa droit sur sa face sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il fut étalé par terre d'un coup./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Deux policiers vinrent sur la scène de bagarre. Tous les "amis" de Conrad s'enfuirent, le laissant seul, inconscient. Jean-Marie était assis par terre, et il regardait le livre qui avait été jeté. Il s'agissait de "Mein Kampf", "Mon combat" en français. Le livre qui l'avait sauvé lui semblait si important, si magique. Il le prit et s'enfuit. Il ne remarqua même pas les policiers qui ramenèrent Conrad, et il ne saura pas que ce dernier sera amené aux camps et mourra de faim là-bas en 1943./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Jeanjean passa ses nuits à lire et relire ce livre, qu'il qualifiait de "Bible". Il le connaissait par coeur, chaque chapitre, chaque page, chaque ligne. Il avait maintenant pour idole Adolf Hitler, grand dirigeant de l'Allemagne Nazie. Et son rêve était de le rencontrer en personne./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Les années passèrent, et en 1944, il voulait se faire engager dans l'armée allemande, mais on le refusa car il n'avait pas les 18 ans requis./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Et c'est en 1945, en apprenant la mort de Hitler que Jean-Marie fut complètement attristé, anéanti, désemparé./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Les années passèrent, mais la douleur restait, le trou béant dans son coeur ne pouvait se refermer. En 1963, à l'âge de 35 ans, il partit en Angleterre en espérant se ressourcer, repartir de zéro./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Arrivé là-bas, il appela directement sa mère depuis une cabine téléphonique. La seule cabine présente était une cabine bleu ayant marqué dessus "Police box" et dessous, plus petit "public call". Malgré son piètre niveau d'anglais (il s'était concentré sur l'allemand), il comprit qu'il pouvait appeler depuis cette cabine./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Il ouvrit la porte, et tomba nez à nez avec un personnage peu commun, Une mèche rebelle et un noeud pape était ce qu'il avait retenu de cet être s'exclamant rapidement en utilisant des termes incompréhensibles. Et il parlait parfaitement bien Français./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Bonjour monsieur! Que venez-vous faire ici en cette si belle ville qu'est Paris?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Londres./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Oui, Londres, excusez-moi. Et donc vous faites quoi ici?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Je viens passer un appel./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Où ça?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Dans la cabine./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Quelle cabine?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Votre cabine là./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Ah oui! Cette cabine! Et bien voyez-vous elle est cassée, je suis désolé, vous feriez mieux d'en chercher u.../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"L'adorateur d'Hitler ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase en rentra de force dans la cabine. Enfin, ce qu'il croyait être une cabine./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Mais qu'est-ce que... s'exclama Jeanjean./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Il vit un espace beaucoup plus grand que ce qu'il imaginait. Au centre, une sorte de super ordinateur avec des dizaines de commandes dessus. C'était vraiment la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais vu./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Bon écoute moi, je t'explique ce qu'il se passe si tu acceptes de faire équipe avec moi, lui dit le bougre au noeud pape./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Jean-Marie hocha la tête. De toute façon, au point où il en est, ça ne changera pas grand chose./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le bonhomme lui explique qu'il est à bord du Tardis, un appareil permettant de voyager dans le temps, et que lui-même est un Seigneur du Temps portant le nom du Docteur./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Cela lui semblait idiot, inconcevable, enfantin, grotesque, une farce, mais devant la vue de cette cabine avec un intérieur bien plus grand qu'il ne parait depuis l'extérieur, il ne pouvait qu'y croire./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Mais alors cela veut dire... que vous pouvez m'emmener voir Hitler?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Comment sais-tu que c'est là que nous allons?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Euh... simple intuition. Mais pourquoi nous y allons?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- J'allais y venir, humain légèrement enrobé! Nous savons que les nazis ont capturé des Daleks et ils veulent s'en servir pour exterminer les communistes et les alliés! En fait lors de leur arrivée ils ont été désactivés à cause du choc de l'atterrissage, du coup les techniciens pensent pouvoir réutiliser les circuits implémentés pour ne cibler que les ennemis du Führer, mais ils risquent surtout de se faire anéantir en un rien de temps! Alors nous devons nous assurer que les Daleks soient anéantis pour être sûr que l'histoire ne changera pas!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Enrobé, j't'en ficherai moi, murmura Jeanjean. Très bien, allons-y alors, dit-il d'un ton serein./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Alors c'est parti!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le Docteur commença à toucher des boutons, tirer des leviers, et gesticuler à droite et à gauche en se parlant à lui-même. Oui, il était sûrement atteint./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"D'un seul coup, le Tardis bougea, s'envola et se téléporta. Jean-Marie regarda par le hublot, tout avait l'air si sombre, si détruit./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Nous y sommes, nous sommes en 1942! La guerre a déjà bien commencée et la France est tombée depuis longtemps! Je t'explique maintenant, tu vas te déguiser en SS et approcher Hitler, tu dois le convaincre que ce sont des robots espions fait par les russes!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Maintenant là? Mais je.../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Allez salut! dit le Docteur avant de pousser Celui qui adorait Hitler hors du Tardis./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Jean-Marie tomba sur une pile de détritus, ce qui amortit sa chute mais tâcha tous ses vêtements. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- L'enfoiré! Elle est complètement con son histoire !/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Il remarqua un SS de dos dans un coin, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il l'assomma d'un coup sec et pris ses vêtements, puis se changea dans un bâtiment à côté. Il cacha le corps dans la pile de détritus et rejoignit le camion contenant le reste de la troupe. Le futur créateur du Front National se mit de dos à l'arrière pour ne pas se faire reconnaître./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Tous étaient très silencieux durant le voyage, ils ne devaient sûrement pas se connaître. Des nouvelles recrues sans doute./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Environ 30 minutes plus tard, le camion était arrivé à destination. Jeanjean suivit le groupe et se fondit sans problème à la masse. Mais arrivé devant le bâtiment, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un contrôle d'identité. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière mais encore moins foncer vers l'entrée. Et pourtant, le miracle arriva./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Hitler en personne demanda aux gardes de se retirer et il souhaita la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux SS./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Jean-Marie sentit son coeur s'affoler, il sua , sa gorge se noua. Non, il n'avait pas peur de se faire attraper. Il était en face de son idole, son mentor, son dieu. Hitler lui-même. Il n'avait pas ressenti d'aussi grande excitation depuis longtemps./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Il se tint à l'écart du Führer et examina l'endroit. Ils étaient dans un long couloir, avec plusieurs portes sur les côtés. Le groupe s'arrêtait devant ses portes, et quelques personnes allaient dans les pièces adjacentes, puis il reprenait la marche./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Jeanjean et celui qui lui a montré la voie./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Hitler le dévisagea. Son regard froid et cruel donna des frissons au fanatique. Des frissons d'excitation./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Qui êtes-vous? s'exclama Adolf./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Je suis... venu vous porter un message, rétorqua Jean-Marie dans un allemand très correct./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Vous n'êtes donc pas un SS?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- C'était l'unique moyen de vous approcher, monsieur. Vous savez, j'éprouve le plus grand respect pour vous./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Parlez avant que je ne donne le signal./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Bon, écoutez, les robots que vous avez trouvé, en réalité, ce sont des espions des russes! Vous ne me croyez sûrement pas, mais j'ai surpris deux personnes en parler, et ils avaient l'air d'espions!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Vos beaux yeux bleus ne mentent pas./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Celui qui aimait Hitler plus que tout sentit la tension monter. Il venait de lui faire un compliment. Il ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête, tout était flou./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le Führer se rapprocha de lui et le poussa délicatement contre le mur. Ils restèrent là sans dire mot, quand une porte s'ouvrit à côté. Ils s'enlevèrent vite du mur./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Gloire au Führer! dit l'homme qui venait de sortir./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Gloire à l'Allemagne! rétorqua le dirigeant. Il fit face à Jeanjean. Monsieur... quel est votre nom?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Jean-Marie, répondit-il avec peine./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Jean-Marie, je vous prie de me suivre./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Son coeur palpita encore plus. Il s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs, passèrent devant maintes salles. Il lui semblait que le Führer s'était rapproché de lui./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ils étaient arrivés dans une grande pièce, avec un bureau et une photo du dirigeant de l'Allemagne dessus. Il y avait plusieurs décorations. Jean-Marie remarqua notamment une horloge dans le coin de la pièce./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Il s'avança vers le bureau et examina les feuilles qui étaient là./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Il entendit un clic derrière lui, le même que l'on entend lorsqu'on ferme une porte à clé./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Hitler se retrouva face à lui./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Son souffle chaud le rendait nerveux, il se perdait devant ses yeux bleus./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Hitler passa sa main derrière la tête de l'intrus et le contempla un instant./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Aucun mot se sortait de la bouche des deux hommes. Tout se traduisait dans leur regard./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent, les langues se mélangèrent. Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le Führer passa sa main sous la tenue de Jeanjean et caressa son torse. Elle s'arrêta sur un des pectoraux et pinça avec douceur le téton. Jeanjean gémit, cette petite douleur provoquait en lui un plaisir si intense et si nouveau. Le picotement se fit plus intense, plus plaisant. Jeanjean était maintenant hors de lui, à la merci des moindres désirs du Fürher. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Hitler l'avait poussé contre le bureau. Il était plus désireux, plus avide. Il embrassa son cou avidement et enleva le haut de Jeanjean. Ses mains caressaient maintenant le ventre, le bras, les épaules, sans jamais s'arrêter ni se lasser. Jean-Marie ne cessait de gémir devant cette extase qu'il ressentait. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, des frissons parcouraient l'intégralité de son corps. Le plaisir ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Hilter déboutonna sa veste et la fit tomber lentement sur le sol, puis enleva son haut, dévoilant une superbe musculature et un torse velu. Jeanjean ne se fit pas prier, ses mains se perdaient sur le torse du Fürher et touchaient avec douceur ses muscles saillants. Il entendit un gémissement, ce qui l'excita encore plus./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le Fürher mit ses mains sur les hanches de Jean-Marie et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le baiser était si intense que Jean-Marie eut du mal à ne pas gémir pendant celui-ci. Maintenant le dirigeant passa une main dans son pantalon./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier... souffla-t-il de façon sensuelle dans son oreille./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- A-ah... J-je.../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Avant que Jean-Marie ne puisse répondre, Hitler commença des mouvements de va et vient avec sa main. Jeanjean ne put réprimer un cri de surprise mêlée au plaisir. Sans réfléchir, sa main glissa vers l'entrejambe du Fürher et l'empoigna, puis mima les mêmes mouvements que ce dernier. Lorsque celui-ci sentit la main de Jean-Marie, il accéléra les mouvements tout en gémissant. Ils continuèrent ainsi tous deux, de plus en plus vite, gémissant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à arriver à l'extase suprême. Ils jouirent en même temps, dans un râle final marquant le plaisir des deux hommes./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Hitler se déshabilla complètement. Son long organe était encore bien levé, à l'instar du salut de son régime. Il enleva d'un coup le pantalon de Jean-Marie, puis se pencha à son oreille./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Alors, prêt pour le round 2 ? lui souffla-t-il./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Jeanjean ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Il avait envie de sentir son idole en lui. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le bureau et ferma les yeux./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le Fürher ne se fit pas attendre. Il était déjà derrière Celui qui l'adorait. Il commença à le pénétrer doucement. Jeanjean poussa un gémissement. C'est la première fois que quelque chose rentrait en lui./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Hitler tint fermement ses fesses et commença à faire mouvoir son bassin. Il se rapprocha et se recula sans sortir de lui, et répéta encore en encore l'action sans jamais se lasser. À chaque mouvement, Jean-Marie gémissait./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le Fürher accéléra la cadence, provoquant chez Jeanjean un plaisir immense et des gémissements encore plus bruyants et sensuels. Hitler gémit à son tour devant l'engouement de son adorateur./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Les mouvement se firent plus fort et plus rapide, encore et toujours, puis enfin vint la dernière ligne droite. Le va et vient se fit plus lent, puis s'arrêta. S'ensuivit un maelstrom de plaisir et de gémissements. Jean-Marie s'allongea sur le bureau, achevé par la prestation du Fürher. Celui-ci se rhabilla et contempla Jeanjean./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Je vous crois, lui dit-il./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- P-pardon? répondit Jeanjean, encore haletant./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- À propos des robots espions. Après ce que nous venons de faire, je ne peux qu'y croire. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais eu envie de le faire avec un homme. Mais vous.../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Jean-Marie rougit./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- M-merci... bafouilla-t-il./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Par contre, je suis désolé de vous le dire ainsi mais... Vous allez devoir partir, j'en ai bien peur... Si les soldats vous voient ici, même moi ne pourrait rien y faire./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Je comprends.../span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Jeanjean savait qu'il devait rentrer dans son époque. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas après avoir vu son idole. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était ainsi./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Il embrassa une dernière fois Hitler et repartit. Il n'osait rien lui dire quand à son futur et à sa mort. Il préférait de pas altérer le cours de l'histoire. Il revint à l'endroit où il était arrivé, et attendit. Au bout de 2 minutes, le Tardis apparut avec son pilote./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Ah, vous voilà vous, vous savez que j'ai failli mour... commença à dire Jean-Marie./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- On parlera plus tard, on y va maintenant !/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le Docteur prit le bras de Jeanjean et le tira dans le Tardis puis commença le voyage temporel./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Jeanjean n'eut pas la foi de l'insulter. Il était à la fois heureux mais triste à cause des récents événements./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le Tardis s'arrêta devant un endroit bien connu de Jean-Marie./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Je reviens dans quelques instants! lui-dit le Docteur./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le Tardis était invisible avec à son bord Jeanjean. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda le paysage./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"C'était ce fameux quartier où il habitait quand il était petit. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux rien que de repenser à son enfance./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Mais son attention fit attirée par l'attroupement d'enfants en bas. L'un d'eux prit l'autre par le col. Ne sachant que faire pour sauver le pauvre garçon, il prit sa «Bible», Mein Kampf, et la jeta à contrecœur sur le garçon, puis cria :/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"- Eh vous là, arrêtez!/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le gosse regarda vers le Tardis, mais n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Le livre tomba droit dans sa figure, l'étalant au sol./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Jean-Marie vit vaguement des mouvements au sol, puis tous disparurent./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le Docteur revint et démarra le Tardis. Ils étaient maintenant dans Londres, en 1963. Le Docteur ne lui fit même pas d'adieu, il le poussa hors du Tardis et parti le plus vite possible en sortant un «désolé, pas le temps!»./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Mais Jean-Marie était heureux./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Il avait enfin pu montrer à Hitler son amour pour lui./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="left"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Un sourire se ficha sur les lèvres de Jeanjean. Décidément, cela valait bien le coup de tomber dans des détritus./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 20pt;"Fin/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal;" align="right"emspan style="font-size: 10pt;"écrit par Johan S. , aussi connu sous le nom de Jananass/span/em/p 


End file.
